


A Short Story for Sad People

by screwedupandglamorous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwedupandglamorous/pseuds/screwedupandglamorous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't going anywhere in particular. I just thought someone needed to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Story for Sad People

"I’m sad."

"You’re always sad."

"Doesn’t it sicken you?" 

He shook his head, a content smile forming upon his lips. 

"Why not?" She questioned, dumbstruck by the idea that it couldn’t. 

"I see you as a challenge", He replied, his muscle wrapped arm reaching out to take her pale hand in his own. 

"A _challenge?_ ” She repeated, her eyebrows knitting together as she was overcome with further confusion. 

"To make you happy. I want to make you happy. And one day I will. That is my challenge. _You_ are my challenge.” 

Before he had uttered the last few sentences, her eyes had already began to fill with tears, which resulted in her copper hues glimmering in the moonlight. 

With his hand around hers, he tugged her to come forwards — which she did — and settle on his lap. 

"I don’t deserve you", She mumbled in to his chest. 

"Yes, you do. All sad people deserve someone to make them happy."


End file.
